<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Special Halloween by Megamarvelousnerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589904">A Very Special Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd'>Megamarvelousnerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie's first regressed Halloween and Eddie wants to make it perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halloween is upon us and here's what that means to Eddie Kaspbrak, First, is trying to get Richie's favorite Halloween specials even the Sesame Street one even though he can hear in the back of his head his loudmouth boy just yelling "Elmo's for dumb babies. I'm not a dumb baby,Papa!" which brings a bit of a smile to his face.  Next on the list is finding someone who has a farm or grows pumpkins. He would love to go to just any old farm but Richie draws a bit too much attention and finally,finding a costume that Richie wants and hopefully fits in.</p><p>Some may call Eddie a bit too worried because he's making a list just for a one day event that's months away but he needs to otherwise he'd lose his mind if something went wrong.</p><p> He slowly laid back down but it was already too late as he felt Richie start to wake up. "Papa! You have to make me breakfast otherwise I'll just die!" Richie said dramatically with a pout. Eddie gave a small chuckle as he ruffled Richie's hair "Well we can't have you dying on my watch! What do you want for my breakfast,my little prince?" </p><p>Richie wasn't the best at just picking one thing no matter the problem. He thought for a bit "Rainbow Chocolate Chip Pancakes and Scrambled Eggs! Oh Cinnamon Rolls and hash browns!"</p><p>Eddie hummed and sighed "Woah slow down there speed racer! How about we just stick with Pancakes and Cinnamon Rolls,Chunky Monkey!" He teased as he kissed the side of his little grump's head. "I don't want to hear any whining." He quickly started on breakfast. "You thought about some costumes this year yet,bug?" </p><p>Richie chewed on his sleeve "Wanna be a Ghostbuster.." He mumbled under a yawn. "Get to save all the people" he gave a huge dorky grin as he took a sip of his juice. "Papa can be a ghost! Booo!!" </p><p>Eddie hummed "Sounds perfect,little guy but after breakfast let's go back to bed. You're a sleepy little sheep".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's The Great Pumpkin,Richie Tozier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pumpkin Patch Happiness with Richie and Eddie. Thanks to Mike</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Pumpkin Patch was thankfully owned by a friend of Mike's so Mike ended up getting Eddie and Richie an hour block where they could just look together with no one else around. </p><p>Richie was practically vibrating with excitement. "I want the biggest pumpkin here, Papa. I could carry it all by myself!" He squealed with the biggest smile "I could do it! I could!" He said with a pout.</p><p>Eddie smiled "I know, Bug I know but Papa really would rather not touch all of those Pumpkin Guts" He knew Richie like the back of his hand and that meant he would definitely throw the guts and seeds at Eddie. </p><p>Richie gave a pout and huffed “I’m not getting a baby pumpkin. You won’t be able to carve anything! I want the coolest design! I want a bat or a monster!” He was getting dangerously close to meltdown territory which Eddie really did not want to deal with.  </p><p>Eddie hummed and sighed softly “Hush. It’s okay. We’ll get a big pumpkin but not huge because we need it to fit in the trunk, Richie the Grouch”</p><p>Richie gave a tiny smile as he curled up into Eddie’s side. “You’re stinky..” He made a scrunched up face. “You smell like coffee and stinky cologne” he twitched his nose. </p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes and gasped in mock offense  “I’m stinky!? Says the boy who rolls around in the dirt for fun! Last night you liked my cologne so what’s wrong with it now?” He saw Richie’s small smirk “You just wanted to call me stinky, you little gremlin!”</p><p>Richie was giggling up a storm as he grinned “Stinky Spaghetti! That’s you..” He said with a sing-song tone. "You're icky and You stink!" </p><p> Eddie sighed softly and ruffled Richie’s hair “That’s enough. I came here to look at pumpkins and not to have a baby roast me” He gave a slight chuckle. </p><p>Then it happened, Angels came from above and started to sing while at least in Richie’s head and the angels were muppets... He had found the perfect pumpkin. It was big and round with a tall leaf coming right off the top. </p><p>Richie started to drag Eddie towards the pumpkin “I want this one! Only this one!” He gave a pout "Oh please?" </p><p>If Eddie were a stronger man, he would've said it was a bit too big but those glasses magnify those puppy dog eyes. "Of Course we can get that one. We'll carry it to the car and then get some apple cider, sound good?"</p><p>Richie's eyes lit up. That sounded fantastic to him and he was always ready to have food. He picked up his pumpkin and carefully carried it to the car like a big strong boy.</p><p>Eddie gave a small smile "Way to go, Tough Guy! You carried that like it was nothing!" He praised and chuckled. "Let's go get some snacks. Farmer Coston left us some yummy donuts" </p><p>Richie took a deep breath and sighed "Farmer Mcdonald" He corrected with a grin. "That's his name!" he gave a small giggle as he was led into a barn and sat down at a picnic table.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie pulled out his phone to facetime Mike, He wanted to have Richie say thank you for getting him this special day. Eddie was so grateful and he totally had to get Mike and Bill a gift card to Barnes and Noble. </p><p>Mike gave a small smile as he saw Eddie on screen. "Hey Eds,You're awfully smiley today." he teased slightly "Where's Your Trashmouth?"  </p><p>Richie gasped and whined "I'm right here! Thank you, Mikey! I got the best pumpkin in the whole patch! We got some blueberry donuts" He said with his mouthful.  Eddie hummed "Use your Manners!"</p><p>Mike gave a small grin "It's good to see you up and around before noon, night owl" He teased "I'm so glad that you and your daddy are having fun today! Bill had to go on set so he's kinda sad we couldn't visit you two!" </p><p>Eddie hummed and took a relaxed sigh. "It's okay! We do miss you both but I'm a bit selfish with my boy" He looked over at Richie "I think we're gonna head out pretty soon."</p><p>Richie whined and pouted "But.." he gave a small yawn and rubbed his eyes. "We can carve it if we go home!" He gasped as he stood up.</p><p>Mike waved and hummed "Bye Guys! Have Fun!" He hung up the phone.</p><p>Eddie quickly drove them home and started frantically laid down newspapers on the ground so Richie could gut his pumpkin. Eddie wanted to cut the top instead because he really didn't want a visit to the emergency room. </p><p>Richie was very messily scooping out his pumpkin, the guts were all over the papers and Richie's shirt. He had some on his glasses as well which drove Eddie nuts. </p><p>Eddie was just trying to clean up when he felt the pumpkin gunk hit him right in the face. He cringed slightly "Ugh! That was gross, Richie!" he wiped it off his face and sighed softly. "Very Funny, Bratface" </p><p>Richie was laughing his butt off as he watched Eddie "Oops.."</p><p>Eddie went to the bathroom to wash off his face and by the time he came back into the kitchen, Richie was asleep right next to his carved Pumpkin. When Eddie looked at the carving it was R+E which warmed his heart. </p><p>Eddie set Richie down in bed and kissed his head "Love you, Rich"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Costume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A nice visit to see Beverly</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie was a bit of an over planner but he was actually thrilled about that this time around. Beverly had worked her magic and made Richie a few different costumes because she knew the boy liked to dress up.</p><p>Richie was curled up in the passenger seat as he messed around with the radio. This is why Eddie was thankful for the playlist because otherwise Richie would be changing the channel every ten seconds. "We're almost there,Bug. Can you just wait for a little bit?" He mumbled as he saw Richie squirm in the corner of his eye.</p><p>Richie whined "I gotta go potty!" He yelled and wiggled around in his seat.</p><p> Eddie took a deep breath. "Honey.. We're almost there to go see Bev" he thankfully pulled into the driveway and knocked.</p><p>Bev opened the door and hummed "Oh! I'm glad to see you two-" She moved over as Richie ran past her.</p><p>Eddie hummed and chuckled "He'll be right back"</p><p>Richie ran into Bev. "I love you! Miss Ariel!" He almost football tackled her. </p><p>Bev smirked widely and took a minute to ground herself. "I have a surprise for you.. Ben made you a little box for your little figures! My surprises are a bit cooler in my opinion" She dragged him along to her craft room.</p><p>Laid out on the table was a Ghostbusters,Werewolf, and Little Pumpkin costume. She would be lying if she said she didn't spoil him.</p><p>Richie gasped and squealed "That's so cool! It had my name on a patch! It says Tozier! That's me!!" He ran his fingers over the patch with a small smile. </p><p>Eddie ruffled his hair with a small grin on his face "What!? No way you as a Ghostbuster!? I can't believe it" He acted shocked.</p><p>Richie was in love with it as he went to go change, he came out with the biggest smile on his face. "I look so so cool!"</p><p>A deep voice spoke up from the doorway, "You look great,kiddo!" Ben chuckled as he saw Richie run towards "What did you think I'd not be in my own house,silly boy?" </p><p>Richie shrugged and huffed "Well I didn't know! You do weird builder stuff!" </p><p>Ben hummed and picked up Richie with ease "Weird builder stuff huh? Maybe I'll wake you up early and make you build!' He tickled Richie which caused squeals from the other. </p><p>"No! No! No!" Richie laughed and ended up dropping his glasses right by Eddie's feet. </p><p>Eddie picked them up and quickly fixed them back on his boys face. "Bev said we could stay for lunch and I know you're always down for some yummy lunch-"</p><p>Ben started to carry him off to the kitchen so the four of them could enjoy some BLTs and Lemonade.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3s4Ojv6XjYfq2xZy7qit0K?si=7OHONXsFSEOTeTVLMRGAcw</p><p>A gift for you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Birds,Bats and Bears, Oh My!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Richie goes to the mall with Stan and Patty!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie had to work today which means Richie is over at the Uris household today. Stan was sitting on his deck with a tall curly haired boy curled up on his chest. He really enjoyed mornings like this with his beautiful wife Patty and his cute little Trashmouth.</p><p> Patty smiled and looked over at Stan. "I'll make some breakfast and change into something that's not pajamas." She kissed both of her boys' heads.</p><p>Stan smiled and chuckled "I already got changed but i know someone is gonna be a little grump about getting changed" he ruffled Richie's hair.</p><p>Richie gave a small little grunt in response to Stan. "Not grumpy.. I can get dressed all by myself!" He huffed and squirmed around. </p><p>Patty made some simple blueberry muffins and let them cool. "Let's get you changed and then we'll pack your little backpack Eddie left!" </p><p>Stan laid down Richie and changed him into a bat sweater and some comfy sweatpants. "Let's get your bag all packed."</p><p>Richie put his pacifier,blanket and pull ups in his bag. "Pack Pack is all full!" He put it on his back.</p><p>Patty hummed and handed Richie a muffin "I gotta get dressed and then we can get into the car. We're gonna get you something very pretty!"</p><p>Richie squealed as Stan buckled him in. Stan smiled "You better tell us if you need something,Little Sparrow"</p><p>The car ride was kinda quiet besides Richie watching blues clues in the backseat. He suckled on his frog pacifier as he squirmed around in his seat.</p><p>Stan pulled into the parking lot, he turned off the car and looked back. "First, we're going potty because I know you have accidents.." </p><p>Richie quickly took a potty break and started off to build a bear. "Okay okay!" </p><p>Patty hummed and ran after him. "Woah Woah! Relax,Richie!"</p><p>Stan rubbed his eyes and smiled "Just get yourself something nice" </p><p>Richie made himself a werewolf stuffed animal for Halloween. "I love him!"</p><p>Patty got herself a small rabbit because she thought it was just darling.</p><p>Richie dressed up the werewolf up in little pajamas and smiled. "All done!" </p><p>Stan hummed and smiled. "You all done with your rabbit,Patty?"</p><p>Patty hummed and chuckled "Well yeah!"</p><p>They paid and started on their way home with two new plush friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Trick or Treat,Freak.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's finally Halloween!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie was being on the safe side, he was taking Richie to some community events. People could be quite rude to them even though the boy just wanted candy.</p><p>Richie was so excited that he could barely sleep the night before which made getting a good night's rest hard for Eddie. </p><p>By noon, Richie was already dressed up and ready to go unfortunately he couldn't trick or treat until night which was no fair!</p><p>Eddie slowly got out of bed and started to get his own costume around.  It wasn't as fancy as Richie's but he thought he might as well join Richie. "You gotta wait,Bug. We'll go as soon as we can okay?" </p><p>Richie whined and pouted "But that's no fair!"  He stomped his feet. "Just want candy!"</p><p>Eddie sighed and sat next to him. "Shh.. How about we start our movie time?"</p><p>Richie smirked and hummed as he laid on the couch happily. "What first? I think Charlie Brown!"</p><p>Eddie put it on as he laid next to Richie happily. ''Sounds like a plan,little man" he rubbed his babies back. "We can go to the library a little early for some extra treats okay?"</p><p>Richie and Eddie went around the town and came home with full bellies and big smiles on both of their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come Chat and Roleplay with me! Trashmouth-writes</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave comments and come talk on my tumblr trashmouth-writes. 🎃🎃</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>